Appliances such as cellular telephones, note pads, laptop computers, digital cameras and the like are ubiquitous. These appliances usually utilize rechargeable batteries that require charging, often using a USB connector with an electrical cable that houses electrical wire(s), which may come under tensile load stress.
It is believed that the relevant prior art is represented by the following publications: CN 204809890U; CN 204668982U; CN 104701950A; CN 202587082U; AU 2012101165; US 2014/305,675; CN 203720416; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,075,335.